


Brothers in Arms

by Pockettmonsterr



Category: BnHA
Genre: Angst, Best friend fluff, M/M, Past Injuries, lots of good stuff, more platonic stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockettmonsterr/pseuds/Pockettmonsterr
Summary: ‘A scenario booklet based on an ask from my Tumblr. You’ve been friends with a pro-hero for years. Upon arriving back in japan you start working side by side with them again. Though carrying secrets that get you into trouble.’





	1. Back in Japan

The original ask: Aaaaye! I saw you wanted some platonic stuff and boy howdy do i love those! If you’re interested could you do something with Present Mic, Eraserhead, and All Might with an old friend who’s male? Like they were friends and they moved away to America or something a few years before coming back and helping to teach at UA?

 

Present Mic/Hizashi:  
-You hadn’t worn your hero costume in months. It was a little strange to wear it again after your accident.  
-However it was one of UA’s requirements. Besides, Nedzu had promised you would only be teaching basic studies. No fighting needed.  
-“Geostorm!” A familiar voice shouted. You turned around and we’re immediately tackled in a hug.  
-Spiky blond hair obscuring your vision for a split second.  
-“Hizashi! I told you to call me by my first name. For heavens sake. I told you that fifteen years ago,” you grinned hugging him back. When had he started teaching here?!  
-“Oh, yeah! But what the heck are you doing back here dude? Thought America was for you,” he replied in bewilderment. Pulling back so he could look you in the eyes.  
-You shrugged, keeping your smile in place. Hoping he wouldn’t notice the way your left leg seemed thinner. Even with your costume on it didn’t hide the prosthetic underneath very well.  
-What were you supposed to tell him? Some teen punk villain got lucky and blasted your leg off?  
-“I wanted to come back home. I’m going to teach here actually!” You explained. It was your best bet of a distraction. Hizashi might be hyper but he easily picked up on the little things.  
-“Hey, want me to show you around? They’ve renovated the schools since we came here,” he started to ramble as you sighed in relief. He was still the same old Hizashi.  
-“Sure, what’s new?”  
-“Want to see the indoor city fighting grounds?!”  
-“The what?!”

Eraserhead/Aizawa:  
-Your pace was slower than usual as you walked into the UA teacher’s lounge.  
-You’d been out of costume for a good six months. Your injury made it hard to see with your goggles on.  
-You were setting papers down on your desk when someone spoke.  
-“Thunder cracker,” a tired voiced stated. You blinked in confusion. Scanning over the empty office. Who had-?  
-A grumble made your eyes travel to the desk across from yours. Laying on the floor, in a sleeping bag. Was none other than your old partner and friend.  
-“Aizawa? What d’you know! I thought you were still trying to be Batman in Tokyo. You teach here?” You smirked. He shot you a glare as he sat up.  
-“What are you doing in the school?” He frowned. You rolled you eyes leaning your hand on your chin.  
-With your goggles on at least he couldn’t see the ugly marred scar running down your right eye that left you partially blind.  
-“What, no hello?”  
-He continued to stare and you let out a small sigh.  
-“Guess not. I’m here as a new teacher. Moved back about a month ago.”  
-“Hm, it will be good to have another teacher on staff. Especially one with more experience than All Might,” he muttered. You broke into a grin at the number one heroes name.  
-“He’s teaching? No offense, the guys got a good heart and he’s incredibly helpful. But he head butted a bullet train when we were interning in America. That’s not something new heroes should learn to do,” you grinned. You saw Aizawa’s lips twitch before twisting into a smirk.  
-You felt a small bit of pride at still having the ability to make the grumpy man smile.  
-“I remember you sending me a video about that. It was the highlight of my week,” he chuckled climbing out of his yellow cocoon.  
-“What class are you teaching?”  
-“Basic English, i’m going to help lighten Hizashi’s load. Though with the amount of energy he has I think he’s fine,” you hummed picking up your satchel,” Want to get a drink? School’s over and I’m drained.”  
-Aizawa thought it over for a second before nodding.  
-“I suppose so. I’ll buy.”  
  
All Might/Toshinori:  
-“StarSpawn!” A booming voice called. You’d recognize that voice anywhere. Especially when you were practically swung about by a very happy Toshinori.  
-“I haven’t seen you in ages! How are you doing? What are you doing back in Japan?”  
-“I moved back. Thought I’d start teaching since I’m a little less reckless and older now,” you smiled.  
-You didn’t have the heart to tell him it was because an injury had left the right side of your body partially paralyzed.  
-But you’d learned to hide it well over the past year and a half.  
-“What about you? How are you doing?” You questioned cheerfully.  
-He looked almost the exact same from the last time you saw him. Still a giant towering over others. The definition of a wall of muscle.  
-His smile faultered slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
-“Er, I’ve been better. You’ll find out in about a week or two when Nedzu decides to inform you,” he muttered. You arched an eyebrow but didn’t pry.  
-You knew Toshinori was stubborn. He wouldn’t tell you unless he wanted to. But that was alright. You had secrets of your own you’d rather not share.  
-“Hey, school’s out. Want to go down to the diner we always went to?”  
-“If course! I’ll pay, my treat.”


	2. Quirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your quirk’s strengths and weaknesses.’

Present Mic:

Quirk: Geo-manipulation-you are capable of bending earth and other geo matter to your will. An earth bender if you will. You can even form weapons from the stone you make. Though they tend to be very brittle.

Weaknesses: you are out of your element in the air. You can bend cement but you have very little control when doing so. The more you bend the more likely you are to pass out from the mental strain. Ex: bending a land mass as large as a 10 story building.

 

 

Aizawa:

Quirk: thundercracker-you have the ability to make mini explosives from light particulars. You can use these orbs of light to blow up anything it touches. The size of the blast depends on the size of the ball. The explosions tend to look like sparking fireworks.

Weaknesses: performing to many blasts will result in injury to your hands. The explosives will tear apart your palms. Resulting in extreme pain.

 

 

All Might:

Quirk: Spawn point-you can control space matter and teleport with it. Usually disappearing in a swirl of mist that looks similar to a galaxy. There’s usually a small spark as well. You don’t have to look while teleporting. Nor do you have to worry about teleporting into a wall. Your power has a safety in it that prevents this from happening.

Weaknesses: the more you teleport and more rapid you do it, the less accurate you are. You might over teleport and go over the side of a building. You become delusional if you over strain yourself.

 


	3. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You meet class 1A and discover you’re more well known than you first thought.’

Present Mic:

-When you walked into class 1A you weren’t sure what you were expecting. However it certainly wasn’t this.

-The room seemed to be in chaos. Two students were attempting to fight each other. Well, one of them was. The other looked like they were scared ti death.

-A group of kids had gathered and were chatting near the back of the room.

-All in all a regular class.Nothing out of the ordinary. Hizashi looked a little miffed as he stood beside you. He took a deep breath and you braced yourself.

-“HEY!” He shouted catching the classes attention. Your ears were ringing as he began to speak.

-“Sit down and listen up. This here is Geostorm. He’s going to be your new English teacher for three days of the week. I’ll be teaching the other two,” he said gesturing to you with an exaggerated flare.

-After a moment of silence you realized he was wanting you to speak. You had no idea what to say. You hadn’t expected to be talking today. Much less introducing yourself.

-Hizashi had just asked if you wanted to tag along. You thought he meant to watch him teach.

-“Uh, any questions?” You asked with a sheepish smile. One hand shot up in the back of the class beside the blond boy who had been threatening the other student earlier.

-“Yes, Kirishima,” Hizashi said pointing to the red headed boy.

-“You’re an earth bender right?!” He yelled standing up in his spot. You nodded, trying not to laugh at the phrase he used.

-“Yes, you could say that.”

-“Didn’t you stop a tidal wave by forming a wall on the outskirts of California?” He grinned.

-That took you off guard. That video hadn’t been aired in years. It was only showed once or twice the week you did it. How did he know about it?

-“Yes, when i first started out i did. I’m surprised you know about that. There’s very few articles about my sidekick days,” you nodded. That didn’t seem to deter his enthusiasm. It only fueled it. 

-“Really? I always thought you were super cool! I’ve been a fan ever since you started,” he explained.

-Now that was a surprise in and of itself. Not to mention a blow to your pride at the fact the kid was 15 yrs old. You were getting up in your years. Yeesh.

-“That’s good to hear! That means you’ll have the upper hand against me in the bench mark test,” you replied cheerfully. The class fell silent as they stared at you.

-Had you said something wrong? Aizawa glanced over at you. Irritation evident in his gaze.

-“They weren’t aware they’d be fighting the teachers.”

-“It’s only fair for them to know though. You can’t just throw them in blind. Their kids,” you defended.

-The entire class went nuts after that. Talking over one another at the prospect of fighting a teacher. You didn’t feel bad. What you said was true. You can’t just lead a child around blindly

-The red head, Kirishima, seemed the most energetic about the idea of fighting you. It was odd to be excited to beat up your role model.

-But then again they were training to be heroes. To surpass the person you looked up to meant you were stronger. That you could be better.

-It was a little embarrassing to have someone remember you that far back. For one you had a ridiculous costume when you were younger.

-For another, you were hospitalized for a week after stopping that wave and were lectured by almost every hero alive.

-Oh well, the kids seemed nice enough. Maybe you could get used to these kids.

 

 

Aizawa:

-Assisting Aizawa in his heroics class wasn’t exactly what you had planned for today. But hey, you got to hang out with your friend.

-You stood beside the raven haired man watching the kids sparring. One of the students was nervously inching his way towards you.

-You had been watching him do this for five minutes. The kid looked like he was terrified to talk to you.

-He finally made it with in your personal range. Still standing a good three feet away. He anxiously waved his hand to get your attention which you gave him.

-“You’re Thunder cracker, right?” He asked sheepishly. You nodded offering a reassuring smile.

-“Yes, I am.”

-“Bakugou was a huge fan of yours when he was younger! He thought it was cool that you had a quirk similar to his,” the boy smiled. You arched an eyebrow scanning over the fighting students.

-The blond rabid boy? He didn’t seem like the type to admit looking up to anyone. You didn’t mean to be rude but the kid’s ego was bigger than the planet.

-“I can see what you mean. Though his explosives aren’t as controlled and he still needs to work on controlling the power behind his blasts,” you commented.

-His eyes lit up at your response. Seeming to lose his shyness at the prospect of comparing quirks.

-“He modeled his howitzer after your Supernova blast,” he replied excitably. Before he could continue his rambling a good sized rock hurtled past the both of you.

-“Deku shut your mouth before i kill you!” Bakugou shouted. The green haired boy took off running at his words. The blond not that much father behind.

-Was this normal? Should you maybe help him? You glanced over to where Aizawa stood to see what he would do.

-He didn’t look at all phased. If anything he looked done with the two boys behavior.

-“It appears Bakugou still looks up to you. He attacked Midoryia out of embarrassment,” Aizawa muttered. You turned to look at him with an expression that read, ‘What the hell??’

-You were going to have a hard time getting used to this class.

 

 

All Might:

-You were assisting in one of Toshinori’s hero classes

-You had tagged along to Toshinori’s hero course training. More to get a feel for what the class would be like.

-What better way to get to know them than watching them fight

You’d learn their motives and morals.

-Then you’d know which ones to watch out for and which ones to place responsibility on. But before the class started Toshinori brought you to the front of the group.

-“Class, i want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Star Spawn,” All Might declared gesturing to you.

-You waved, giving a grin to reassure them you were friendly. Your dark colored costume often made you seem a little intimidating.

-It wasn’t your intention to scare them. Well, not yet anyway.

-“Star Spawn?” A green haired boy called. You had to tilt your head to see him. He was hidden near the back of the huddled students.

-“Yeah?”

-“You’re an american hero aren’t you?” He questioned. Technically you were, but you had been born in Japan. Meh, it wasn’t that big a deal.

-“Yes, i am,” you replied. His face lit up and he started talking a mile a minute.

-“I saw your premier when i was younger! You were so cool! You’re fight with Hectic Hazard was awesome! The way you teleported across the country was amazing. How did you do it? I thought your quirk only allowed for short distance teleporting?” He babbled. You felt your smile falter by just a fraction.

-That was not one of your finer fights. For one, you had teleported to Wyoming during that fight on accident. You’d only redeemed yourself by teleporting back with a semi truck to smash the villain with.

-Then promptly passed out due to the strain from teleporting such a distance.

-You’re mentor had chewed you out for weeks after that making you do extra work so you would have better accuracy during your teleporting.

-“Ah, i am short distance. But i can manage long distances as long as it’s only once or twice,” you shrugged.

-To be honest you hadn’t exactly tried after that incident. More or less because it had hurt like hell afterwards. The green haired boy went to speak again when Bakugou struck him upside the head.

-“Shut up you damn nerd!” The blond snarled. Toshinori moved forward snagging Bakugou by his collar. Then proceeded to lecture him. As if that would change the kids behavior.

-You would have to keep an eye on the angry blond. He seemed pretty rude. But the rest of the class seemed pretty decent.

-You might just get along with these kids.

 


End file.
